This patent document is a continuation-in-part of and claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 120 to U.S. patent application No. 09/828,554 for TAMPER-PROOF CHEMICAL DISPENSING DEVICE FOR HIGH SECURITY ENVIRONMENTS, filed Apr. 5, 2001, U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,554 by Mark Wertheim, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,272, which is a nonprovisional of and claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 119(e) to U.S.
Provisional Patent Application No. 60/262,733 for TAMPER-PROOF CHEMICAL DISPENSING DEVICE FOR HIGH SECURITY ENVIRONMENTS, filed Jan. 19, 2001, by Mark Wertheim; to U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 60/194,811 for TAMPER-PROOF CHEMICAL DISPENSING DEVICE FOR HIGH SECURITY ENVIRONMENTS, filed Apr. 5, 2000, by Mark Wertheim.
This patent document is also a continuation-in-part of and claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 120 to U.S. patent application No. 09/922,963 for TAMPER-PROOF CHEMICAL DISPENSING DEVICE FOR HIGH SECURITY ENVIRONMENTS, filed Aug. 3, 2001, by Mark Wertheim, which is a nonprovisional of and claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 119(e) to U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 60/262,733 for TAMPER-PROOF CHEMICAL DISPENSING DEVICE FOR HIGH SECURITY ENVIRONMENTS, filed Jan. 19, 2001, by Mark Wertheim.
This patent document relates to and expressly incorporates by reference U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 60/194,811 for TAMPER-PROOF CHEMICAL DISPENSING DEVICE FOR HIGH SECURITY ENVIRONMENTS, filed Apr. 5, 2000, by Mark Wertheim; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 60/262,733 for TAMPER-PROOF CHEMICAL DISPENSING DEVICE FOR HIGH SECURITY ENVIRONMENTS, filed Jan. 19, 2001, by Mark Wertheim; U.S. patent application No. 09/828,554 for TAMPER-PROOF CHEMICAL DISPENSING DEVICE FOR HIGH SECURITY ENVIRONMENTS, filed Apr. 5, 2001, by Mark Wertheim; and to U.S. patent application No. 09/922,963 for TAMPER-PROOF CHEMICAL DISPENSING DEVICE FOR HIGH SECURITY ENVIRONMENTS, filed Aug. 3, 2001, by Mark Wertheim.
The present invention is directed to methods and apparatus for dispensing liquids. More specifically, but without limitation thereto, the present invention is directed to dispensing cleaning products from a tamper proof container suitable for use in a jail, a correctional facility, a school, a public facility, or any other location where an apparatus for dispensing liquids may be subject to abuse and vandalism.
Liquid and soap dispensers have been used for many years. These dispensers are used in a number of applications, including: soap dispensers in restrooms, beverage dispensers, liquid dispensers at gas stations, etc. However, these devices are limited in their ability to prevent dispensing potentially dangerous and expensive liquids to unauthorized personnel.
In one embodiment, the present invention may be characterized as a tamper proof liquid dispenser that includes a cabinet enclosure having an open front for accessing interior components; a hinged faceplate covering the open front of the cabinet enclosure; a mixing unit fastened to an inside surface of the hinged faceplate for dispensing the selected liquid; a filling recess formed in the hinged faceplate for limiting a dimension of a container placed inside the filling recess; a filling nozzle coupled to the mixing unit for dispensing the selected liquid into the container placed inside the filling recess; a pushbutton coupled to the mixing unit through the hinged faceplate for causing the selected liquid to be dispensed through the filling nozzle; and a locking plate that may be detachably coupled to the hinged faceplate for restricting access to the pushbutton individually.
In another embodiment, the present invention may be characterized as a tamper proof liquid dispenser that is mounted on a wall to allow limited clearance for dispensing liquid into a container placed underneath, such as a mop bucket, while preventing filling of a larger container such as a garbage can.
In a further embodiment, the present invention may be characterized as a tamper proof liquid dispenser that includes a triple basin sink mounted underneath a tamper proof apparatus for dispensing a first liquid mixture, such as a soap mixture, into a first basin and a second liquid mixture, such as a sterilizer mixture, into a third basin of the triple basin sink.